Eternal Love
by katie.davids11
Summary: A small dare seemed easy for Anna Livington and it seemed so innocent, but this one small dare caused her entire life to change drastically, Will she pull through and have eternal love? Find out here. Read and Review (hope the summery was ok)
1. The Dare

Hello everyone :) im happy to present a brand new story that i hope you guys like, i hope to make this story throgh the end so please lend your support by reviewing and reading otherwies this story probably wont be continued. Read and Review! :)

Chapter 1

Stranger in black

You ain't gotta worry, its an open invintation ill be sitting here right here real patient All day, all night, ill be waitin standby

Cant stop because i love it, hate the way i love you All day, allnight, maybe im addicted for life, no life

-Come and get it by Selena Gomez

Sunlight poured through my window momentarily blinding me, and i ground rolling over and putting my face in my soft pillow. At first I couldnt understand why i was up so early then it hit me. Todays my day, i am now 16 yearsold and todays my birthday. I happily grinned to myself and rolled out of bed going downstaires to a very delicious breakfast of french toast.

"Happy birthday sweety," my mom tells me. "Thanks," i say smiling We eat breakfast in silence and suddenly my phone started to ring. I picked it up answering it. "Hello?" i say. "Get your stuff i have an awesome day planned, by the way bring clothes to stay the night," my best friend Lisa tells me. i chuckle. "Bossy much? Anyways ok ill be there in a few," i say and we say our goodbyes hanging up.

"Hey mom im going to spend the day at Lisa's and spend the night kay?" i tell her. She smiles and agrees and i run up to get my stuff for an amazing day. I grab my stuff and head out the door walking to Lisa's house witch isnt that far away. Only a little longeruntili get mydrivers liscense witchi am excited for because no more walking!

I keep walking when something catched my eye. It was a man standing in the middle of the road with a cloak withthe hood over his eyes making his facial features hard to see. I could tell he was staring at me. I glanced away and glanced back to see her was gone. A sick feeling settled in my stomach but i pushed it away not wanting to ruin my day.

I walked quickly to Lisas house making it there safely. The day flew by and before we knew it late at night had settled. We settled in Lisa's bedroom comfortabily. "Lets play truth or dare," Lisa says excitedly. I hesitate but finally nod my head. "Yay! ok ill go first," she says. "Truth or dare?" she asks. "Dare," i say feeling adventures. She thought about it for a minute before giving me my dare.

"I dare you to go outside and sneek into my neighbors garden and pick a flower bringing it back here," she tells me. I get up and leave to do the easy task. I crept downthe staires and out the front door shivering as the cool air hit my bare arms. I quietly opened the gate and walked onto the side walk. A chill crept up my spine but i pushed it away walking up to her neighbors gate but i was stopped by a voice near my ear.

"Hello dear," he purred. I let out a shriek but his hand swiftly covered my mouth. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes glowed a blood red, and glinted with danger. My eyes widened and i struggled to get free. He chuckled and leaned down and swiftly bit my neck. Pain rushed through me and i became weak. He dropped me to the ground and myhead collided with the pavement and my eyes flooded with darkness as I lost concinouse i heard his evil laughter.

Hope you guys liked it :)


	2. Changes

**Hello guys im back and thank you to Supernatural-Addict-Forever and my 2 guests for reviewing, now here is Chapter two please read and review it means a lot.**

**_They say before you start a war,_**  
**_ you better know what you're fighting for._**  
**_ Well baby, you are all that I adore,_**  
**_ if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._**

**_Angel with a shotgun by the Cab_**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Changes**

Darkness swirled around me, leaving me sightless, I could here voices in a far off place whispering urgently.

_Change her!_

_She lost a lot of blood_

_Hurry!_

Then lava seemed to work its way through my veins making me convulse in pain. It burned and there was nothing to save me. I'm lost and confused about whats happening. I want to yell out for help, but I cant seem to unclench my jaw and make my vocal chords work. It seems to me like I wont live long if this continues. I stay perfectly still and wait for my death.

**Alec POV (During attack and after)**

We fallowed Demetri through the woods at a fast pace trying to catch up to the rouge vampire we were sent to destroy. He's been killing a noticeable amount of people. My feet move quickly over the ground. A scream rips through the air, and we quickly change direction. We are already to late. A girl lay almost lifelessly on the ground.

Her blond hair lay tangled around her. Faintly a heartbeat could be heard from her. There was something about her that made me want to save her. "Change her!" Jane tells me urgently. "Shes lost a lot of blood so hurry!" Demertri tells me. I lean down and Hesitantly bite her, and her blood tasted sweeter than anything else Ive tasted.

I snapped out of my thoughts and changed her. Her body convulsed then she lay limp. I carefully lifted her into my arms and we made our way back to Volterra. Currently we were in London, England so it didn't take that long to return. I burst into the castle doors and made my way upstairs to my room carefully setting her down on my bed.

I made my way back downstairs and into the thrown room with Jane and Demetri. "Ahhh, Welcome back, how did it go?" Aro asks us. "Things did not go as planned," Jane tells him. Jane holds out her hand and Aro briefly touches it. Marcus gives me a unreadable look before giving Aro his hand. Another unreadable look passes over both there faces.

For the moment i pushed away my internal questions. "She will make a fine edition to the guard," Aro tells us. I nod itching to be back by her side again. "You are free to go," he says dismissing us. I rushed back upstairs. She was silent and still. "Jane is there something wrong with her? Shes not moving," I ask worriedly. Why do i suddenly feel this way? I don't even know her name!

"I'm sure shes fine," Jane reassuring me. The girl was beautiful, her hair blond hair shined brightly even though it was tangled and dirty. Her facial features seemed almost perfect. I picked up her hand and held it between mine. I worried about her being in pain, and this seemed so strange. Here is a girl i know nothing about, but i feel like i need to protect her.

**Anna's POV**

The lava in my veins seemed to start to fade away and left everything clearer than before. I breathed a mental sigh of relief and finally it was gone. I hesitantly flexed my fingers afraid of the lava coming back. When nothing happened I let out a breath I didn't realize i was holding. Then I realized that someone was holding my hand.

I jumped a little bit, but then remained silent. I took a breath and opened my eyes.

**Sadly that is the end of Chapter 2 hope I did ok and everyone liked it ^-^ Chapter 3 will probably be up really soon, Remember to Review please :D BYE!**


End file.
